Kiith Gaalsien
Kiith Gaalsien was one of major religious Kiithid in Kushan history. It's history reaches up to first documents found on Kharak. History Kiith Gaalsien's first documents were found among one of the oldest scripts on Kharak. In period between 75 and 250 KDS Gaalsien survived various ecological disasters, after which they moved farther towards north pole of Kharak, where more temperate areas allowed Kushan to create first cities and societies. However many Kiithid populated this regions first and Gaalsien become one of many minor Kiithid in this area. Kushan archaeologists believed that circa year 520 KDS it was Kiith Gaalsien who started Heresy Wars to bring various smaller Kiithid back under it's authority. Near year 480 KDS Gaalsien become one of two most powerful kiithid in north pole, and there was no other kiith but Siidim capable to wage war with them. However after nearly 300 years of war Gaalsien didn't manage to grow in power, and when wars come to an end thanks to technological advantage of Kiith Nabaal, Gaalsien people become even more fanatic in it's religious beliefs. Circa 710 KDS, when Time of Reason was at its height, Kiith Gaalsien deteriorate in power. With only 30 vassal families and one city left it was one of the smallest Kiithid. However the city, Saju-ka become known as artistic gem of Kharak. In it were stored most valuable works of Kushan civilization. To defend city against progressing desertification of valley where city was build the Great Engineer Gar Nabaal designed various structures to stop incoming sand. Without them city would be covered by the desert in 7th century KDS. However in year 717 KDS Miirpat Gaalsien-Sa ordered his people to blow up every structure defending city against sand, and within two days entire city was buried. For this the Daiamid punished Kiith Gaalsien, and each one of them become outlaw. Since then exiled people of Gaalsien were wandering thought the Great Desert, still worshiped Sajuuk and celebrating their rituals. By the time Gaalsien become known of various attacks on scientific communities near or on the Desert, and leaving prophecies on how close Kushans are to the end. Several military expeditions were taken to track and punish Kiith Gaalsien, but each one of them failed. In this time various myths grow up around Gaalsien. In modern times there were acts of sabotage made during the construction of the Mothership inspired by Gaalsien, and it's very likely that there were still families connected in some way with Gaalsien Kiith. It is unknown if any member of Kiith Gaalsien manage to get on Mothership, and later live on Hiigara. Religion Kiith Gaalsien was the kiith who believed that people were left by Sajuuk on such inhospitable world for a punishment. They believed that after some period of time, when punishment will be completed, Sajuuk will bring them back to the haven. Therefore Kiith Gaalsien created various dogmas and methods allowing Gaalsien people to survive in even most difficult conditions, what was proven when they become exiled by the Daiamid. Gaalsien believed that each bad thing happening to them was punishment for their arrogance, for which they were banished from celestial paradise. This believes helped Kushan to survive migrations through the Great Desert, and later adapting north pole, making it more hospitable. Source * Homeworld Historical and Technical Briefing Category:Kiithid